Jusqu'au bout
by juliabakura
Summary: [Aventures] Song-fic. Une petite histoire sous fond de chanson, ou comment Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon est tiraillé entre le choix de ses deux pères.
**_Bonsoir à tous !_**

 ** _Et oui, ce soir pas de 808 encore._**

 ** _La fiction est en cours de correction pour votre plus grand plaisir. (Bah oui, vu le nombre de fautes à corriger, l'équipe a beaucoup à faire !)_**

 ** _Donc, je vous propose non pas un chapitre de "l'Appât". Mais un petit OS en mode Song Fics sur Balthazar._**

 ** _Merci à Shueino pour la correction. Et j'espère que cette fiction vous plaira._**

 ** _Bacciolino et cookie pour tous._**

* * *

 _ **Jusqu'au bout.**_

* * *

 _Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages dont il est question dans cette fan fiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de leurs créateurs : Mahyar, Frederic Molas, Sébastien Rassiat, Krayn et Bob Lennon. Les paroles sont tirés de la chanson de David Charvet. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation de cette fiction. Les actions, PNJ et lieux utilisés dans cette fiction ne sont en aucun cas le reflet des opinions de leurs créateurs. Merci et bonne lecture._

* * *

Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon stressait. Il savait qu'il devait faire un choix. Il devait donner une réponse à deux personnes. Il avait laissé la question en suspens depuis 10 ans maintenant. Le mage regardait les deux missives qu'il avait reçues, lui donnant rendez-vous à la colline enneigé de la promesse.

Cette fois, il ne sera pas seul à y aller. Il sera accompagné de ses alliés. Théo le paladin. Shinddha le demi-élémentaire et Grunlek le Nain.

« Tu dois rejoindre deux hommes là-bas ? Qui donc ? » Avait demandé Théo, toujours aussi curieux, mais également inquiet de l'endroit où le mage les emmenait.

« Nous…Nous allons rejoindre mes pères. » soufflait B.O.B.

« Des autres magiciens ? » s'étonnait Shin en ayant compris une autre signification du mot.

« Non. Je parle d'Enoch et de mon père boulanger. Léonard. »

« Est-ce que je peut tuer ton papa démon ? » souriait Théo en sortant sa lame, ayant sur le coin de la bouche un petit s'il te plaît silencieux.

« Imbécile ! Si tu fais ça je m'interposerais. »

« Pourquoi tu dois les rejoindre là-bas ? » questionnait Grunlek qui était resté muet pendant un certain moment.

B.O.B ravala sa salive et leur raconta ce qui s'était passé.

* * *

Revenons 10 ans en arrière. B.O.B n'avait que 18 ans. Il venait d'être expulsé de l'académie des mages et se préparait à partir à l'aventure. Toujours meurtri de la perte d'Eduard qui lui avait fait une promesse. Il s'était retrouvé sur la colline des promesses en un temps enneigé comme aujourd'hui. Au début, le jeune mage pensait qu'il était seul. Qu'il pouvait se laisser aller. Car entre temps, il avait vu ce père démon. D'une manière fugace. Il était présent quand il s'était fait expulser par les mages. Enoch n'avait rien dit. Rien fait. Il veillait sur son fils d'une manière étrange. B.O.B sentait que ce père démoniaque n'était présent que pour voir sa progéniture céder à la colère et détruire le monde. Ce qu'il se refusa. B.O.B était parti, tournant le dos à ces mages, se promettant de leur montrer qu'il peut utiliser ce pouvoir à des effets bénéfiques.

Il se remémorait tout cela. Il relâchait la peine qu'il avait en lui. À cause de la perte de confiance des autres, envers ses capacités. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues en comprenant qu'il allait un jour ressemblé à ce père.

Soudain, une voix se fait entendre.

 **J'ai... J'ai bien vu ce que tu veux cacher**

Léonard. Ce père boulanger. Celui qui l'a adopté malgré son origine démoniaque était là sur cette colline enneigée. B.O.B essuya rapidement ses larmes. Ravalant sa peine par fierté et pour ne pas montrer de faiblesse à celui qui a sacrifié beaucoup de temps, d'argent et d'amour pour lui.

 **Il est revenu, tu as pleuré**

Mais cela ne servait à rien. Léonard savait parfaitement ce qui s'était passé. Il savait qu'Enoch, le géniteur de B.O.B, y était pour quelque chose. Sans aucune crainte il attrapa son fils adoptif dans ses bras. Le berçant de doux mots pour calmer sa tristesse.

B.O.B se sentait à la fois en sécurité à l'intérieur de ses bras puissants. De cette force de la nature. De cette chaleur douce et non terrifiante qu'est l'amour Humain. Les sentiments.

 **Je suis celui sur qui compter**

Même si B.O.B savait que Léonard était un homme sur qui il pouvait avoir confiance. Il avait peur. Peur qu'un jour il ne le rejette ? Peur qu'un jour il le voit mourir ? Peur qu'un jour… sa partie démoniaque prenne le dessus et vienne le tuer lui. Lui qui l'a élevé.

 **Aurais-je besoin de le prouver ?**

Léonard n'avait rien à démontrer pour confirmer sa confiance en son fils adoptif. Mais B.O.B avait toujours ces craintes envers sa race. Envers sa famille. Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir, ni souffrir lui-même de la perte d'un être cher. Il avait beau être un demi-démon. Il restait néanmoins adouci par les caresses d'un chaton. Il appréciait de discuter en compagnie d'autres personnes sans pour autant avoir quelque chose en retour. Mais il sentait également que sa part démoniaque grandissait de plus en plus en lui. Il craignait qu'un jour il ne devienne l'un des leurs.

 **Il suffira peut-être d'un coup du sort**

 **Dis-moi ce que tu souhaites, plus et encore**

Léonard avait beau prononcer ces mots pour le rassurer. Pour essayer de le comprendre. Pour le soutenir et l'aider dans sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre cette part démoniaque. Cette voix qui lui titille l'esprit. Qui le fait partir dans un autre chemin. Sa mère avait beau lui dire que c'était un autre lui. B.O.B savait cependant que c'était une partie de sa conscience. La mauvaise conscience qui tentait de prendre le pouvoir.

 **Je sais tous les chemins par où aller**

 **Laisse-moi seulement te montrer**

Léonard avait été l'un des moteurs qui l'a entraîné vers la sauvegarde de son humanité. S'il était resté ainsi, frêle, fragile et pourtant puissant. C'était grâce à lui. Grâce au parcours, au choix qui lui a enseigné. Les valeurs et les enseignements qui lui ont été prodigué.

 **(Et) s'il faut attendre que le temps passe**

Léonard savait qu'il devait être patient pour recevoir une réponse de la part de son fils adoptif. De connaître tout ce qu'il enfouit au fond de lui par peur de le blesser. Ce boulanger savait qu'il devrait patienter afin de l'aider au mieux.

 **Que la lune montre une autre face**

 **Je saurai tenir le coup**

 **Je t'attendrai jusqu'au bout**

Même si l'autre facette de B.O.B se révélait à lui, il espérait ne jamais le voir mourir devant ses yeux. Ni de devoir annoncer à cette femme que son fils a perdu la vie, à cause de sa race.

A cause d'une erreur de jeunesse. A cause de la perversion de cet être innommable. Peu importe les douleurs et les craintes, Léonard tenait fermement dans ses bras son petit Lennon. Cet être qui a pris son nom de famille. Qui a accepté qu'il soit son père. Même s'il n'est pas son géniteur.

 **J'ai trouvé un sens à ma vie**

 **Et s'il faut j'en paierai le prix**

Ce boulanger qui avait tout perdu. Sa famille, la femme qu'il aimait. Qui les a retrouvés en cette journée d'hiver. Lui redonnant goût à la vie et foi en son envie de fonder sa famille. B.O.B faisait partie de son rêve de famille. Même si aujourd'hui, il était âgé. Même si le temps avait de l'effet sur lui. Que les cheveux devenaient gris. Les forces s'amenuisent. Et qu'il devra un jour laisser cet être fragile sur cette planète.

 **Je t'attendrai jusqu'au bout**

Il continuera à l'attendre et à croire en la part d'humanité de B.O.B.

* * *

 **Je t'attendrai jusqu'au bout**

Léonard continuait d'attendre sur cette colline de la promesse après ces dix années de passés. Se rappelant de la question que lui et Enoch avait posé à B.O.B, en ce fameux soir.

Car le diable était venu à leur rencontre. Pendant que le manieur de farine réconfortait son fils adoptif. B.O.B avait senti l'aura s'approcher. Il avait senti sa part démoniaque se réveiller, demandant de lâcher l'humain. B.O.B obéissait tout en se retenant de commettre le moindre geste offensif envers son père adoptif. Le pyromage se retourna pour voir son père. Son géniteur. Le sang de son sang face à lui. L'air fier. Le regard assuré, levant la main vers son fils.

 **Viens, n'aie pas peur de te rapprocher**

Souffla-t-il en ayant dans ses yeux une étincelle de malice. Enoch ne voulait qu'une chose : que son fils rejoigne sa cause. Il le voulait dans ses rangs car il était rare de voir un de ses descendants survivre aussi longtemps. Combien d'enfants a-t-il vu naître ? Combien ont passés l'âge de la raison ? Combien sont morts, absorbés par leur propre pouvoir ? Ou tués par les paladins ?

B.O.B lui avait survécu. Grandi. Il avait acquis des connaissances humaines et acceptait quelques parties de sa part démoniaque. Comme son pouvoir de transmission de pensée.

 **Viens lire dans mon cœur comme je peux t'aimer**

Mais au travers de toutes ses raisons, la principale était qu'il est son fils. Ayant monté sur terre après avoir été chassé par les humains de l'enfer d'où il vient, Enoch avait appris les sentiments. Il avait éprouvé différentes choses aux travers des années. La haine, la colère, la tristesse. Surtout envers son engeance qui ne pouvait pas survivre dans ce monde. Mais également des sentiments plus étranges : L'amour d'une femme et la compassion envers son fils. Bien que B.O.B refuse de le croire, Enoch éprouvait beaucoup de sentiments à son égard. Il veillait sur lui de loin. Il n'intervenait que très rarement. Afin de ne pas alerter les sentinelles aux alentours. De ne pas commettre la même erreur que par le passé.

Il aimait son fils, comme n'importe quel père. Même à la manière d'un démon.

La partie démoniaque de son enfant le ressentait. Mais la partie humaine le refusait.

 **Écoute un peu ce que tu sens**

Murmura-t-il tandis que B.O.B se tenait la tête entre les mains, luttant contre sa part démoniaque. Enoch souriait, il s'approchait doucement de son enfant la main tendue, caressant le dos de ce dernier. Il lança un regard vers l'humain qui se prétendait être son père. Cependant Enoch sentait qu'il avait un avantage considérable.

 **J'ai toute ma vie, je suis confiant**

Lui ne périrait pas aussi vite que Léonard. Il vivra des siècles et des siècles. Il vivra plus d'expérience avec son fils.

« Moi je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Nous resterons ensemble. »

Souriait Enoch. Cependant le démon dû reculer quand il vit le bras de son fils le repousser. Ses yeux à moitié rouge le fixaient. Une étincelle de colère était lisible dans ses yeux.

« Tu nous as déjà abandonné ma mère et moi en nous maudissant ! » souffla B.O.B

 **Il suffira peut-être d'un coup du sort**

Le refus de son fils blessa le démon. Surtout que ce dernier n'avait qu'une partie de l'histoire. Il ne savait pas pour quelles raisons ce père était absent. Pour quelles raisons il les avait maudits. Pour que ce fils ne vienne pas le chercher avant d'avoir compris l'origine de son pouvoir. Ne pas essayer de le rejoindre trop tôt. Enoch pensait que la mère et le fils ne vivraient qu'à deux. Mais cet intrus avait fait irruption dans son plan. Il aurait pu l'éliminer sans aucun problème. Cependant, la présence d'une figure masculine permettait à l'enfant de passer inaperçu. D'être dissimulé parmi la foule. D'être protégé pour un jour rejoindre ses rangs.

 **Dis-moi ce que tu souhaites, plus et encore**

Enoch murmurait ses paroles en lui souriant. Il pourrait exhausser les rêves de son fils. Avec une seule et unique condition. Le rejoindre. Former une famille. Sa famille. Le père et le fils enfin uni pour conquérir les êtres qui les ont chassés de leur monde.

 **Je sais tous les chemins par où aller**

 **Laisse-moi seulement te montrer**

Enoch était prêt à tout pour récupérer son fils. Maintenant qu'il a acquis ses pouvoirs. Qu'il a compris sa nature. Qu'il connaît son géniteur. Le diable pouvait prétendre à un droit de garde, un droit de visite pour l'emmener sur les chemins de l'enfer. Pour son enfant. Car pour lui, qui a vécu des centaines d'années, B.O.B restait un enfant. Un petit être a protéger. A éduquer. A garder auprès de lui.

Mais l'enfant refusait. Toujours, comme s'il n'acceptait pas sa nature démoniaque. Ni même ce père.

 **(Et) s'il faut attendre que le temps passe**

Cette révélation ne surprit pas Enoch. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une question d'année avant que B.O.B vienne le rejoindre. Qu'ils pourront triompher contre l'adversité.

 **Que la lune montre une autre face**

Que sa nature démoniaque ressorte à la pleine lune et déchire les entrailles de ses avortons d'humains. Qu'ensemble en conquérant, ils sauront séduire les vierges effarouchées. Apeurer les enfants naïfs. Créer des guerres sans nom entre les différents pays. Et se délecter de ce pouvoir qu'ils auront entre leurs mains.

 **Je saurai tenir le coup**

 **Je t'attendrai jusqu'au bout**

Le géniteur n'avait pas peur de patienter. Des années, ce n'était qu'une brise pour lui. Il avait tellement vécu d'événements dans sa longue vie. Il était immortel contrairement à ce boulanger.

 **J'ai trouvé un sens à ma vie**

 **Et s'il faut j'en paierai le prix**

La naissance de B.O.B et surtout le fait qu'il ait survécu à son propre pouvoir rendait fier Enoch. Il savourait la possibilité d'avoir enfin une famille. Un enfant a protéger. Lui qui a vu tant de descendant être avalé par leur pouvoir. Être tuer sans sommation. Ou trop fragile dès la naissance. Il était fier d'observer ce regard si dissident. De voir dans sa progéniture son propre reflet. Un poil humain, mais qu'un jour il deviendra un démon extraordinaire.

 **Je t'attendrai jusqu'au bout**

* * *

Sur le haut de cette colline, Enoch sourit. Il pose alors une question à son fils :

« Pour toi qui est ton vrai père ? Qui est la figure masculine la plus proche de toi ? Ce boulanger humain qui certes t'a élevé pendant quelques années ? Mais qui périra et sur son cadavre tu pleureras quand le temps aura eu raison de lui ? Qui ne pourra pas te protéger des paladins et inquisiteurs ? Ou moi, le grand Enoch. Diable de profession, aux pouvoirs mystique qui pourra dominer le monde et te protéger ? Sur qui le temps n'a que très peu d'effet ? »

B.O.B resta sans voix. Il aurait voulu hurler au démon de s'en aller. De déguerpir et de ne plus le voir. Mais le cerveau du pyromage fonctionnait à cent à l'heure. Des liens logiques se réalisaient dans son cerveau.

Ce que disait le diable n'était pas complètement faux. Un jour le temps aura raison de son père adoptif. Tout comme les autres humains qu'il a rencontré, il devra périr un jour ou l'autre. Lui était un demi-diable et son espérance de vie sera beaucoup plus longue que les humains normaux. Mais il restait une proie facile du fait de sa part d'humanité, envers ses congénères. Les paladins, les inquisiteurs et les églises, pourraient le tuer car il n'est pas de pure race.

Ses dents se plantèrent dans la lèvre inférieures, tout en se maudissant d'être né ainsi.

Doucement, d'une voix tremblante, B.O.B prononça sa réponse.

« Laissez-moi…Dix années pour répondre à cette question. Dans dix ans, je vous promets à tous les deux de revenir, ici, sur cette colline. Dans dix ans j'aurais ma réponse à cette question ! » Je t'attendrai jusqu'au bout

* * *

Dix années plus tard, Enoch approchait de la colline de la promesse. Voyant le boulanger qui attendait patiemment l'arrivée du fils prodigue. Le diable ne fit aucun geste brut. Juste un petit signe de tête pour lui signaler qu'il était également présent.

Léonard avait subi en effet les maléfices du temps. Ses cheveux étaient devenus aussi blanc que la neige. Les rides marquaient son visage. Les yeux faiblissaient. Le corps vaillant se transformait pour devenir plus fragile. Moins gracieux. Moins protecteur. Seule l'étincelle dans son regard était intense. Il n'avait jamais perdu son objectif de rester auprès de son fils, s'il avait besoin d'aide.

Face à lui Enoch restait aussi frais que lors de leur rencontre. Un brin dandy. L'air confiant. Une jeunesse éternelle qui agrandissait le fossé entre les êtres humains et les démons.

Dans ce décor de neige et de promesse arriva B.O.B et ses compagnons. Le pyromage n'était plus seul. Il était désormais entouré de personnes qui le comprenait et qui l'acceptait tel qu'il était. Un être mi-humain, mi-démon. Il avait réussi même à persuader un paladin inquisiteur de la lumière de le laisser vivre.

Face à eux, B.O.B se présenta. Il observa ses deux pères. Le premier, Léonard, l'adoptif. Celui qui l'avait conseillé, aidé, épaulé dans sa plus tendre jeunesse. Qui l'avait accepté tel qu'il était. Qui l'avait encouragé dans la voie qu'il souhaitait prendre. L'homme que sa mère aime. B.O.B avait une étrange sensation en le voyant. A la fois de la nostalgie et une crainte.

* * *

 **Même si les distances nous séparent**

Cela faisait 10 longues années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Pris par ses aventures. En le revoyant, B.O.B se sentait redevenir un enfant. Le fragile petit être qui avait besoin d'une protection. Qui avait besoin d'une image paternelle pour le protéger. Il était cet homme. Cette force de la nature qui a su guider sa mère et lui dans le droit chemin.

Cependant, avec les années et les histoires vécues, B.O.B sentait que l'homme d'autrefois avait changé. Comme l'avait annoncé Enoch, il ne serait pas étonnant qu'un jour le pyromage revienne en ville et ne découvre qu'une tombe à la place du boulanger. Cette idée lui déplut. Bien qu'il sache que ce soit impossible, il aurait souhaité que cet homme reste immortel. Pourtant l'homme de connaissance savait parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait pas exiger ce souhait. C'était contre l'ordre des événements. Il savait qu'il devrait affronter cette peur un jour.

 **Je saurai continuer notre histoire**

De l'autre côté, son géniteur était aussi frais que le premier jour. Contrairement à Léonard, B.O.B avait pu rencontrer à plusieurs reprises son père de sang. Ce dernier avait, semble-t-il, envie de rattraper le temps perdu avec son fiston. Et sûrement tenté de l'attirer dans ses filets.

Le diable avait toujours cette aura sombre et malicieuse. Prêt à tendre les bras pour attraper son fiston et l'entraîner avec lui dans les méandres des abysses infernaux. Et cela, même devant un paladin de la lumière. En réalité, Enoch se moquait bien de ses amis. Sauf peut-être pour le maître nain. Sûrement qu'il avait des projets pour lui. Cependant, la priorité du jour était B.O.B, son fils.

Face à ces deux pères, B.O.B devait faire un choix.

 **Je t'attendrai malgré tout**

Léonard a su patienter pendant une dizaine d'années en ayant confiance en son fils. En sa promesse de lui répondre un jour.

 **Je t'attends plus que tout**

Enoch n'avait jamais évoqué la question devant ses amis. Bien que le désir brûle son âme.

* * *

 **(Et) s'il faut attendre que le temps passe**

« Je suis un être fait de chair et de sang. Je suis à la fois humain et démon. Les années vont avoir une influence sur moi, plus que sur les démons. Je ne renie aucune de mes natures. Vous le savez parfaitement tous les deux. »

 **Que la lune montre une autre face**

« Un jour, je sais que je sombrerai dans ma partie sombre. Le plus tard, possible je l'espère. Car je ne souhaite qu'une chose. »

 **Je saurai tenir le coup**

« Profitez chaque instant de mon humanité avec les personnes qui me sont chères à mes yeux. Même si l'idée te déplaît papa ! Je souhaite vivre ma vie avec les êtres humains ! »

 **Je t'attendrai jusqu'au bout**

« Je sais parfaitement que le temps n'a que très peu d'impact sur toi. Alors, je me doute que tu attendras le moment opportun pour me cueillir dans ma plus grande faiblesse. De me faire passer du côté obscur de ma nature. »

 **J'ai trouvé un sens à ma vie**

« Mais jusqu'à ce jour fatidique ! Je souhaite profiter de ma vie avec eux. Aux travers de leurs yeux, certes fragiles pour toi ! Mais tellement importants pour moi ! »

 **Et s'il faut j'en paierai le prix**

« Je risque d'en souffrir dans un futur proche. Dans quelques années. Mais qu'importe, puisque j'aurais laissé une trace de mon âme au travers de chacun d'eux. »

 **Je t'attendrai jusqu'au bout**

« Alors, permets-moi de vivre avec eux. Avec mon père Humain. Car pour moi, vous êtes tous les deux mes pères. Avec vous deux je vivrais des instants différents. Des moments forts. Mais ils sont plus fragiles que nous. Alors laisse-moi… Un peu de temps… »

 **Je t'attendrai jusqu'au bout**

Enoch soupira en voyant B.O.B tomber dans les bras de son paternel humain. Étonnament, le diable ne semblait pas être blessé. Il savait par avance le choix de son fils. Il ne le comprenait que trop bien. Puisqu'il était réellement tombé amoureux de la mère de B.O.B. Bien qu'il les aient abandonnés. Il les a toujours aimés. Il savait que le temps emporterait cette femme ainsi que son fils dévoré par sa part démoniaque. Mais maintenant qu'il avait résisté à ce pouvoir et qu'il était capable de se protéger, il savait que l'attente ne serait plus longue.

 **Toi, le sens de ma vie**

En partant de la colline, il savait que son vœu serait exhaussé dans peu de temps. Ils seront réunis ensemble pour fonder cette famille qu'il avait désiré.

 **Mon amour sans prix**

Il pourrait lui parler de toutes ses aventures, de toutes les protections qu'il avait établi autour du jeune enfant. Qu'il était resté caché. Il rattrapera le temps perdu. Ils seront se retrouver.

 **J'attendrai, Jusqu'au bout.**

Souffla le démon en disparaissant. Laissant la part d'humanité se retrouver sur cette colline.

 _ **FIN.**_


End file.
